You Should Stay Home Today
by PhoenixReborn11
Summary: Matthew goes to work with a warning from Gilbert that he will regret it. *Warning Yaoi man x man* Don't like don't read. My first submission here. Be nice please.


Gilbert was sitting at the kitchen table having his first cup of coffee not fully awake. He wasn't really thinking of anything.

Then Matthew walked in, wearing low cut, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that looked to be at least 1 size too small. He looked hot and didn't even know it.

"Matthew!" Gilbert practically screamed his name. "You cannot go out wearing that!"

Matthew jumped and looked at Gilbert totally confused.

"Why not? I thought it looked good." He said innocently.

Gilbert got up and walked over to him. Putting his hands on the Canadian's hips he whispered in his ear. "You are so sexy. I want to carry you up stairs and have my way with you."

He pulled back and looked him up and down and licking his lips.

"I'm glad you like it, but you know I have to go to work."

"Not wearing that! How did you even get those jeans on? I mean, oh, man Mattie. You could pop right out."

"They stretch." He smiled. "It's fine. I'm just going to get some coffee and go. Don't wanna be late, eh."

The Prussian pulled him closer, and kissed him deeply. His hands ran up and down his back, finally settling on his ass.

"I have to go to work, Gil."

"Call off."

"No."

"I'll make you regret leaving the house like that." he warned.

"I'll take my chances. So what are your plans for the day?"

"After I masturbate, I plan on making you regret leaving. Then we'll see where the day goes from there. I so want to rip your clothes off right now."

"Well, gee thanks for the show of restraint."

Gil smiled wickedly. "It'll be worth it."

"Bye Gil. I love you."

"Love you too Birdie."

Matthew left and Gilbert started on his plan. Damn, Matthew was so innocent sometimes it hurt.

He went to the bedroom. Took care of his growing erection, and then pulled open the drawer of toys.

He prepared the cuffs on each bed post, and hid the other toys under the bed.

The next stage of the plan was to get Matthew back home. Knowing that if he got an erection wearing those pants that there was no way he would have room for it, the plan formed instantly. He smiled thinking about him trying to hide it at work.

It was about lunch time when the first text message was sent.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey. Not at lunch yet. Meeting."

Even better, Gil thought. Though what he meant was for Gilbert to wait for the meeting to be over to text him. Where was the fun in that?

"I miss you. Been thinking about what I want to do to you all morning."

"Not now Gil"

"I want to peel those pants off you slowly. Making sure I tease your cock."

"Gil! Not now! Give me 5. Meeting almost over."

"I've waited long enough. Once I get those pants off, I want to. Wait, are you wearing underwear today?"

"Gilbert! Stop it, I'm not gonna be able to leave the meeting room."

He smiled. "Are you?"

"What?"

"Wearing underwear?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh, that means no. Ummm, Gott, I want to take the pants off and tease you until you beg me to fuck you!"

"Gil, I still have 4 more hours of work."

"Tell them you're sick."

"No. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope, I've been thinking about how fuckable you are all day. I want to run my tongue down your chest to your cock. ummm"

"Damn it Gil!"

"What? The sooner you leave the sooner I can fuck you."

"I can't leave. Please stop turning me on."

"I can see your blush from on. I have the bedroom all ready."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Hey Birdie. Can you walk in those pants right now?"

"Shut it!"

Gilbert smiled and put the phone down and waited for his lover.

Less than an hour later Matthew came in the back door holding his briefcase in front of him.

Gilbert was waiting for him.

"Birdie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gil. You just better be ready to do what you promised."

Gilbert grabbed the briefcase from Matthew and smirked.

"You never did realize how big you are." Gilbert remarked looking the young man over wolfishly. Then gesturing he demanded "Come here."

Gilbert pulled him close and kissed him pushing his tongue in to explore the younger man's mouth. Matthew didn't fight.

Gilbert lifted Matthew bridal style and carried him up the stairs.

"I have surprises for my Birdie." He said into his ear.

Gilbert took the stairs 2 at a time, kicked open the bedroom door and dropped Matthew in the middle of the bed.

"Now…where to start…"

Matthew was unsure what his lover had planned, and his pants were very uncomfortable.

Gilbert pealed Matthew's shirt off and then pushed the smaller man down on the bed while he straddled him. Quickly, Matthew's arms were pulled over his head and Gilbert handcuffed him to the headboard while he kissed his lover heatedly.

"You are so sexy. You know that?" Gilbert gave the young man his famous crooked smile.

"Gilbert. Stop teasing. Please. I'm really uncomfortable. You promised."

"Mmm I did and I will keep my promise but I'm gonna have some fun first." The albino replied while his hands explored the other's chest and pinched the nipples lightly watching the reaction.

Next the older man did one of the things he promised. He slowly removed Matthew's tight jeans purposely rubbing the large erection as he did so. Matthew moaned and squirmed, which made Gilbert grin wickedly. Once the other's pants were removed, he proceeded to tease the younger man more by gently stroking the erection and smiled at the sweet noises his lover made as he squirmed.

"Sil vous plait Gil!" Matthew begged breathlessly.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Birdie. I might give it to you if you beg enough."

"I…want…you! Please!" The bound man squeaked out.

"Oh. Well, I see. I don't think that's quite enough begging to get what you want." At this comment, Gilbert ran a finger over Matthew's entrance and grabbed his balls massaging lightly.

Matthew moaned loudly, and squirmed more. "Please Gilbert! Please!"

The albino smiled while watching his lover squirm then grabbed his erection and stroked it slowly. He watched as Matthew basked in the attention thrusting into his hand, moaning loudly, and begging for more from his lover. Suddenly it was all too much for the albino.

He reached over to the side table and got the lube. He put a generous amount on his fingers and slowing put one into the beautiful blonde. The Canadian held onto the headboard, as he was entered; and thrust back as his lover moved his finger inside him. The Prussian put a second finger in and began preparing the tight muscles for what both men wanted. He kissed and sucked on his lover's neck as he pushed a third finger inside him. Matthew began to relax under the other man's ministrations. Once he knew Matthew was ready, Gilbert removed his fingers and his own pants and pushed his own erection inside his lover. He leaned over Matthew and kissed deeply to take the young blonde's mind off the pain. He waiting while Matthew got used to the intrusion and begged for the movement they both wanted.

Gilbert then began thrusting into the young man without abandon. His hands explored the other's body desperately. He pressed passionate kisses on the young man's neck then nipped it. The sounds the other man made spurred him on.

"Dieu! Gil! I'm…hnng!" Matthew yelled indicating he was close to his release even though he couldn't finish the sentence.

Gilbert reached down and began pumping the other's erection while ramming into him; hitting his prostate each time. Soon Matthew came yelling Gilbert's name and spilling his seed over his stomach and chest. The albino followed quickly after as the muscles tensed around his own member. He filled the blonde with his seed.

Gilbert collapsed next to the bound man and smiled at him.

"Ich liebe diche Birdie."

"Merci, je t'aime Gilbert. Um are you going to uncuff me?"

Gilbert grinned and replied. "Maybe I haven't decided yet."


End file.
